Forever One
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Part of the Song Drabbles. Soundwave and Blaster find that their love would never be accepted by their comrades. Watch as they struggle to be together. Inspired by the song Magnet by VOCALOID.


**Title:** Forever One (part of the Song Drabbles)

**Status:** Complete

**Pairing: **SoundwavexBlaster

**Verse:** G1

**Words:** 2573

**Summary: **Song-fic. Soundwave and Blaster find that their love would never be accepted by their comrades. Inspired by the song Magnet by VOCALOID. (the song is about forbidden love)

**Author's Notes: **  
- Song Drabbles are going to be exactly that. Small oneshots or drabbles based on a song.

**EDITED: 08/23/2001**

**000000000000000000000**

The first time we met, the war was but a distant shadow no one thought possible. We were both destined for communications. At the academy, my life was hell. Above it all, my instructors thought I needed extra help. I had heard rumors about you; an emotionless mech that treated everyone with indifference. I had feared my first encounter with you. But somehow, as the joors turned into orns, I felt something inside me stir every time I was with you.

_'A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart'_

I looked forward to our little sessions. I woke up every joor thinking about seeing you, about listening to you, being near you. I realized then, that I had fallen for you.

_'And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul'_

You taught me everything I know. I didn't know how to thank you, and I really liked you. But I had no idea if all my flirting was noticed by you; so controlled and graceful in everything you did... _did_ you notice?

_'My butterfly flew around you so erratically.'_

I remember how nervous I was when I finally gathered enough courage to confess my feelings towards you. Your lack of response scared me. Were you silently laughing at me? Were you thinking about the best way to reject me? I didn't know, but when you removed your mouth piece and tenderly smiled at me... I knew your answer.

_'The powder from it's wings fell on your open palm'_

**0000000000**

_'Letting go of our partner's loving hand'_

I can't believe that despite my cold and monotonous personality, you fell for someone like me. Laying here, with you sleeping in my arms, so trusting, so lovingly, I can't but feel like the luckiest mech in the universe as I press my lips softly to you forehead.

_'We embrace in a passionate kiss'_

We were from different product lines. I was destined for the military, my armor and programing only for that purpose, while you came from the line of consumer goods, destined for work. Fate was cruel to us; being opposites, bots looked down upon us.

_'Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more...'_

But we didn't care. Sneaking out of our quarters to meet someplace isolated, it was a thrill. To escape from under the teachers' optics, and evade the cameras... we loved it. Passing the dangers just to reach the goal, in each other's arms.

_'We become fired up'_

**000000000000**

Many of my friends told me that I shouldn't be seeing you. They said I was too wild and carefree to be stuck with a mech that had no interest in parties, music, dancing and all social activities. I didn't care what they said. But it saddened and scared me.

_'I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me...'_

You would often hold me, when I told you the horrible things they said about you, and sometimes, about me. I'd ask you if you thought they were right. I'd ask you if you thought we didn't belong with each other. But with a single passionate kiss, you'd chase my fears away.

_'That the love we have is not some kind of mistake'_

**0000000000000**

My dear Blaster... It tore me apart every time you'd come to me distressed over the cruel words of your so called friends. It'd make me want to hurt them seeing you so saddened. I wish we weren't of different make. I wish I had been cerated as a worker so we'd be left alone and in peace.

_'Kiss me on the lips, I want the whole world to change for me.'_

You'd claimed I'd sooth away your fears. You'd say I made you feel safe. But the truth is, that it was _you_ who helped _me_. You made me feel so much I'd find myself smiling, where I would never have done so before meeting you. Every time you're in my arms, I stop being that emotionless mech, and I can finally... feel.

_'Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment.'_

Things are getting complicated, as tension grows between our two factions. I can't help but think, that when things get out of control and we get separated, you'll find another. I've never been scared of anything in my life. But the thought of being separated from you, or worse, losing you to another, makes me wail in anguish. You say you love me every time we meet. And yet, I feel like it's not enough.

_'Keep me confined with you and want me more and more each passing day...'_

I told you many times not to come to me when war was about to explode any day. I feared for your safety, for my comrades were already bringing death to your kin. Yet, with each of your reckless escapades you made me both happy and angry. I love seeing you, but the danger you put yourself in makes me want to shake and yell at you.

_'If you truly love me, you have to show me you care...'_

War broke, and as expected, we were separated. I went to the Decepticon and you to the Autobots. Megatron, my leader, wants the death of your kin. I worried. My only consolation was that as a communication's mech, you'd rarely see the battlefield. I know you're having a hard time seeing me as you enemy; but I promise, that I'll always love you, even if you are forced to attack me.

_'If it's too 'strange' for you to handle. I will make it right for you.'_

Our war is spreading. So much, that we'll soon have to go off world and into the vast universe. I don't know how long we have until we're separated for good. I want to be with you forever and I want you to be mine. So I ask you... Would you bond with me?

_'To as far as we can go, I'll always be there for you'_

**00000000000000000**

The last time we met, you asked me something I never thought you would, but that I had been yearning for for a long time. "Would you bond with me?" You asked. I don't remember much after that, too lost in your embrace.

_'If we happen to completely lose our minds...'_

All I remember, is how good it felt. How you were so gentle yet so passionate. I remember, how the dark room was suddenly filled by the glow of our sparks. How you tenderly laid on me, caressing me, your touches full of devotion and love, and then, our sparks merged for the first time, fitting perfectly together. It was bliss like no other.

_'I'll simply melt together with you'_

As we became one, we saw each other's true self. I felt your love towards me, and no doubt you felt mine. I felt your pain for having to leave my side, as well as your fear of the future. What appeared to be a life time lost in each other, was actually a few seconds. Our bond, now open and sincere, made the pain of having to go our separate ways, maybe to never see each other again, a thousand times worse. We clang to each other, never wanting to let go. But we both knew in our sparks, that this, was goodbye.

_'It is as if, all the time in the world, is not enough to hold you tenderly'_

**0000000000000000**

Many vorns have passed, my dear Blaster. We have seen each other many times. But not in the way I imagined; we didn't meet in gardens to have some quiet time alone. We didn't meet at fancy restaurants where we would have stared at each other throughout the night. And we didn't meet, to just hold each other, not caring as time passed us by. No. We met on battlefields .

Every time one of my comrade shot at you, I had to bite my glossa so as to not kill the one that dared to hurt you. I felt your pain through our bond and when you received my shame and guilt for not being able to aid you or for being the one that had shot at you, you'd immediately forgive me. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I should always protect you, not have to _shoot _at you!

_'What we had to go through is different from the dream we had...'_

I rejoice every time our leader orders our retreat. I turn one last time to see you, and both our sparks twist in pain and sadness as we go back to our bases, to our empty and cold berths, knowing that we will forever be, on opposite sides.

_'But the reality that is set in stone, for the two of us...'_

I watch as we ambush your headquarters. I sent you a warning. I told you to escape. But you, so stubborn, refused to do so. You'd never leave your friends. And I'm forced to attack you. I curse my faction. Even though I want nothing more then to let you go, my programming is set to kill, and that, is what my faction is all about.

_'There's no turning back, I realized after knowing you'_

I'll never regret meeting you. You, my music my love. I will always love you. And I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if it means shooting my own comrades when nobody is watching. I won't let anything take you away from my life.

_'But that is fine with me... nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly'_

**0000000000000000000000**

_'I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again'_

I don't know how we managed this. We somehow sneaked out of our respective bases to meet each other. I'm scared, we might get caught. I know what your 'comrades' will do to you if they find you have any kind of connections to the Autobots. They'd kill you for treason, and I wouldn't be able to keep living without you if that happened. The thrill I felt for sneaking around before the war is gone, replaced by fear. I pray we aren't discovered, for I want to spend this rare night alone with you in peace.

_'And I cry, with you watching over me'_

When we meet, I can't help but throw myself into your ever waiting arms and break down. I hate this war. I **_HATE IT_**! It does nothing but destroy! It destroyed our chance to be together, and I can't take it anymore!

_' "It will be alright" you said to calm me down'_

You held me tight, whispering soothing words, rocking us both to calm me. I cry openly, my face hidden in the crook of your neck. I cry, for the death of my friends, for the death of innocents, for the loss of our home planet. But worse of all, I cry for the time lost. The time lost to be together, to get to know each other better, to simply have a life! And I can feel, both through our bond, and by the single tear that dropped silently on my cheek, how you felt the same.

_'But were you not, crying with me also?'_

As our spark merged for the first time in vorns, we cry out our love for each other. We embrace tighter and weep for what we'll never have. We are who we are, and that means, that we'll never be together. Why can't the war end? Why can't the gap between our factions close so that we may be one?

_'Snuggle me and make sure that our love isn't wrong...'_

**000000000000000000**

And I can't stop hugging you, buried in my arms. Blaster, I want to hear you say again and again that you love me, even if I belong to the most atrocious of beings. Even if my dark spark taints your pure one. Despite it all, I want you to love me.

_'I want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me, that the love we have is not some kind of mistake.'_

We kiss one last time before we head back, our happiness at seeing each other replaced by the pain of having to leave our loved one's side yet once again. I wish there was someway to stop this meaningless war, or maybe find a place of our own to spend the rest of our lives together.

_'Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me'_

Even as I return to my base, the feeling of our renewed bond soothes me. Soundwave, I can feel you. I can _hear_ you. I make my way to my quarters, and as I recharge, I bask in the emotions of love you sent to me.

_'Intoxicated by the love we share, I will drown in it.'_

It amazes me, how even when we battle in the ruins of a city, we still find each other. In the midst of explosions, smoke, the putrid smell of the dying, showers of debris, missiles and blood. I seek you, if only to see for myself that you are alright. To warn you of any dangers you might not see. We will always find each other, no matter what.

_'Pull me to yourself, like a magnet would on me...'_

I felt your pain through our bond. You were down. I desperately wanted to get to you. But your comrades thought I wanted to finish what Shockwave did not. I see you being taken away by Ratchet, your medic. Are you okay? Are you alive? You blocked me out at the last moment! Blaster, if you're dead, I _will_ follow you. Of that, have no doubt.

_'Even if someday, we were torn apart, I will still find you...'_

**00000000000000000000**

Our last battle. We won't see the end of this war, I now know. You hold me and cry my name, explosions going on around us. Voices I don't recognize tell you to let go. I hear you yell at them, begging them to save me, telling them your biggest secret. I hear the gasps of surprise, and then, an explosion too close for my taste. I even feel the metal on my arms and chest burning. And suddenly, pain, unbearable pain coming from your side of the bond. I call to you, only to feel you barely holding on. My spark breaks as I realize what this means. You're dying. I turn to see you, a mess of energon and melted metal. We stared into each other's optics, our bond wide open, flowing with pain and remorse for that which we'll never have. We're tired of this war, and we come to a decision. The only one that seems to allow us to be forever together.

_'Hold me tight, there's no returning after this'_

With the little strength I have left, I crawl to where you are, and hold you in my burned arms. The battle going on around us is lost. We only stare, waiting for the moment where we'll finally be free from all this hiding and death. Now, no one can separate us, no one can judge us. Now, we will forever, be one.

_'But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly.'_

**000000000000000000000000**

**Review?**


End file.
